Goodbye
by Chibi Wolf Pup
Summary: Momoshiro is leaving to America, but he doesn't tell his best friend, Kiva. And when he finally does tell her, things spiral out of control. Will the two be able to stay together, or not? Bad summary, but the story is really good. Please read!


**Hey everyone! This is my newest fanfic, hope you'll like it. I'm still working on my other story, but I've been having a little writers block wit it for a while, so I'm taking a break with it. This idea just came to me one day, and I just had to write it. This story is probably going to be a few chapters long, but I'm not sure. If there is, it'll most likely be three chapters long, but anyway, hope you'll like it. Read and review please! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

Everything was great in the beginning. Things were great for the two of them, and neither of them thought that anything could go wrong. Now, I know it seems like they were going out, and it did in most eyes, but they weren't. They were just best friends who were really close to each other. Well, they were at least up until that one fateful day where everything chang

**Flashback**

It was a warm sunny evening. The birds were beginning to land in their nest and rest from a long day of flying, and the sun was beginning to set under the horizon. It was a peaceful evening out in the park, and two figures were sitting on the hill, looking out at the orange and yellow sky. Their names were Kiva and Momo.

The two were sitting on the grass, talking about the usual. Tennis, school, TV show, etc. Those were the normal things that they talked about, and most of the time Momo was the one leading those conversations, but today, he was being unusually quiet. He wasn't being his usual hyper and talkative self, and Kiva noticed it and was beginning to worry about him. She turned and looked at him after a long moment of silence, and sighed. "Momo, is everything okay?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Momo turned from the horizon and looked at Kiva. And when he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice the way her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and glistened in the little light that the sun still showed. He had had mixed feeling about Kiva for a while now, and he had always said that he was just going to be friend with her, but he began think that they could be more then just friends. He always thought that Kiva deserved someone better than him. She was smart, pretty, charming, and just fun to be around. While he wasn't all that smart and childish. He often wondered why she hung out with him though, and she wondered why she tolerated him the way she did. Maybe she wanted to be more than just friends with him as well, but every time he thought that, he would shake the thought away. He didn't think that was possible.

He shook his head and looked into Kiva's eyes. "Yeah, everything's okay." He said with a sigh as he turned his gaze back to the horizon.

Kiva sighed and placed her hand on top of his. Which made him look back at her with a shocked look in his eyes. She could tell something was bothering him, and she didn't like it when he was as quiet as he was being. "Momo, you can't fool me. I'm not stupid or anything, and I can tell that something is bothering you. So, tell me what's wrong. I don't like to see you like this."

Momo hesitated to speak. Something had been bothering him for a while now, and he had been meaning to tell Kiva about it, but he just didn't know how to. He knew that what he was going to tell her would break her heart, and that's why he hadn't said anything about it for so long. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he did, nothing came out. He didn't know how to tell her, and he didn't want to either. "I'm leaving Kiva." He finally said. He knew it was straight forward, but he had no other way to tell her.

"Leaving? What do you mean?" Asked Kiva with a dumbstruck look on her face. She tilted her head to the side a little, trying to understand what he was talking about.

Momo sighed again. He had sorrow in his eyes as he looked at Kiva. He could feel his own heart breaking as he said that, and it hurt him not only mentally, but physically too. "Do you remember when I told you my parents were thinking about moving us to America?" Kiva nodded, but said nothing. "Well, they've decided that it's time for us to go. I tried to talk them out of it, but nothing I said worked. I couldn't convince them to stay." He looked away from Kiva's gaze. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Wait, so you're leaving. But before you said that you doubted that you were going to leave, and you said that there was a strong possibility that you weren't going to leave." Said Kiva, her eyes welling up with tears. She removed her hand from Momo's and just stared at him in disbelief.

"I know." He said, wishing that he wasn't going to move to a different country. Wishing that he would be able to stay there where all his friends and family were. To stay where Kiva was. He didn't want to leave her. Not now. Not ever. "I didn't think we were, but I guess thing have changed."

"How long have you known? And when are you leaving"

Momo knew that this question was coming, and this was the one that he didn't want to answer. He knew that what he was about to say could, and probably would, end their friendship. "For four months now. And I'm leaving tomorrow morning at seven a.m."

Kiva stood up with her hands balled up into a fist. "What?" She asked, anger evident in her voice. "You've known for that long, and you're just now telling me about it. And then you're leaving tomorrow." She began pacing back and fourth, looking at the ground. "Do I mean that less to you? So less that you couldn't even tell your best friend that you were going to leave to go to another country. And then you tell me the day before you leave. What kind of friend are you?"

"Look Kiva," He said standing up and looking at her. "I can explain."

"Yeah right." She said crossing her arms as she stopped moving. "What can you explain? That you don't care much about me and that you didn't think I was a good enough friend to tell!"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you were going to throw this whole thing out of proportion!"

"I'm throwing this out of proportion? How would you feel if the person who you thought was your best friends tells you something this important at the last minute?" When Momo didn't say anything, Kiva snorted. "Thought so." She said before walking off. She didn't turn to look back at Momo even though she heard him calling her name. She didn't want to see him anymore, and she didn't want to talk to him anymore either. She only turned around when she felt something grab onto her wrist. She turned around and saw Momo looking down at her. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Kiva, please let me explain. You have to understand."

"There's nothing to explain Momo." Said Kiva, finally looking up at Momo with tears streaming down her face. It nearly broke his heart to see her crying. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He loosened his grip on Kiva's wrist, and she was able to get it free from his grasp. "Goodbye Momoshiro. I hope you have a good time in America." She then began walking away, and she didn't turn back, and Momo didn't try to stop her.

He knew that what ever they had before was over now. They weren't best friends anymore, or even friends for that matter. He messed up and he knew it. He wished that he would have told her sooner, and he knew he should have. But he never did because he was afraid that this would happen. There was now an emptiness in his heart that he had never felt before, and it hurt him. A lot. "Goodbye Kiva." He said as a tear rolled down his face and onto the grass.

**End flashback**

Kiva had gotten home when they sun was down and the moon was up. She had taken a detour around the park. She didn't want to go home yet. She was too depressed. All the memories of her and Momo came flooding back into her mind. They had had some great times with each other, and she couldn't believe that all of that was over now. He was leaving, and she was staying there.

When she got home, her eyes were puffy and red from her crying. Her parents saw this and asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer them. Instead, she just said that she wanted to be left alone, and they respected her wished. She staggered up the stairs and when she reached her bedroom, she opened the door and closed it behind her. She stared at the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Momo at a festival that was in town.

Picking up the picture, Kiva stared at it before walking to the ledge that was under her window and she sat on it. She looked out at the window, watching all the cars race across the roads. She rested her head on the window, feeling the coolness of it; it made her shudder a little. She was beginning to have mixed emotions about the whole event that happened a couple hours ago. Anger, regret, sadness, confusion. Those were all the emotions she felt, but she wished she didn't.

Anger, because she was angry with Momo for not telling her about this before, and because she was angry with herself. She should have known something was wrong with Momo a long time ago, because he had been acting weird for a while. She just never thought anything of it until now.

Regret, because she felt that she shouldn't have yelled at Momo the way she had. Maybe she should have listened to him, but it was too late to do that now. What would have happened if she actually let him explain? That question rang in her head for a while, and she wished she could answer it for herself, but sadly, she couldn't.

Sadness, because she had never felt like she did now. Things have happened to her in the past, but nothing as crucial as this. She had been able to face all her other problems without a lot of sadness, but in this situation, she couldn't help but feel sad. She missed Momo, and she wondered if she would ever see him again. Just thinking about it made her want to cry, but she couldn't. She had cried out all her tears as she walked around the park, contemplating everything, and trying to make sense of everything. But nothing did.

And confusion, because she didn't understand the whole situation. It had all happened to her so fast, that it was hard to think at all. She was stunned when Momo told her the news, and she couldn't handle it. Maybe Momo was right, she did throw the situation way out of proportion, but she was too stubborn to realize it at the time. And now, she wished she had.

She wished she could reset time back to those moments. So that she could change everything. So that she could make things better with them, but it was too late for that, and she knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. She felt that it was her fault why Momo and her weren't going to be friends anymore. But then she thought that she could change things. She remembered that his flight was leaving at seven a.m. and she thought that maybe she could say something to him then that would keep them as friends. She didn't want to lose him.

As she thought about the things that she was going to say to him at the airport, she began to feel tired. The events of the day were finally catching up to her, and her eye lids were beginning to feel heavy. She tried to keep them open, but then it just became too hard. She closed her eyes, not able to keep them open anymore, and fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she was in a daze. She was still tired, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked around her room and realized that she was still on the ledge. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was up. She stared out there for a few minutes, but then, something had finally came to her. Today was the day that Momo was leaving.

Feeling a wave a panic, she ran over to her nightstand to see what time it was. She picked up her clock when she saw the time. It had to be a mistake. Tears welled up in her eyes, and then fell down her face shortly after. It was ten o'clock in the morning, and his plane left three hours ago.

Kiva fell to the floor, not believing that she missed him. What kind of friend was she? She wanted to ask herself. If she was leaving, and Momo was mad at her, she knew he still would have been there to see her off. She felt bad, and as she sat there crying, she wished Momo would come back to her. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, and she was planning to tell him, but it never happened, and it probably never would. She missed her chance. She just hoped that he would be happy, and find someone else. She hoped that he wouldn't regret not telling her about this before, because she didn't want him to. But little did she know, he was regretting the whole things. And now, as Kiva sits in her room, and Momo sits in the seat of the plane, they both look up at nothing. "Goodbye." They both say, as they drift apart from each other, and probably for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! Like I said before, I'll probably make another chapter to it, and if I do, it'll be soon. Anyway, please review! :3**


End file.
